The Dark Assassin
by XImaginaryDemonsX
Summary: Theres an assassin on the lose in Fiore. A dark mage known for her skills with knife throwing and swordfighting without using her magic. Her next job will be in Magnolia to kill one of the mages from Fairy Tail. Will she and her brother sucessfully complete their job, or will they be stopped by the other guilds thats trying to hunt her down.
1. The female assassin

**Hey Readers! This is my first fanfiction I have ever been writing... I would like some criticism from people so that I can make the Next Chapter better. Its rated T for some future language. Enjoy!**

The night was cold, and the snow was falling light on the ground. I could feel the wind as I sat there waiting for my brother`s signal to engage. I looked around, taking in my surroundings as I heard my brother`s voice in the speaker of my mask that only covered my mouth and nose. "Alright, everything`s clear. Move when you're ready Luna." I stood up. Took the hood of my assassins cloak over my head to cover my white hair with black at the ends. It was set up in a braid, which were an advice from an old friend of mine.

I looked around to see if there were anyone watching, just as I jump down in front of a tall man startling him. I was in a crouching position and looked up at him, his eyes full of fear. I stood up and walked closer to him. He started backing up when he started to realize who I really was. "Wait, y-you're that assassin everyone has been warning me about." His voice were full of fear. I didn`t know I was so popular among people in this dusty old town. I took a dagger that were attached to my right leg and looked at it. It was more like a throwing knife than a dagger but it was worth a lot, at least for me it did. I looked back at the man who was only staring at me. He saw the dagger in my hand and started to back even faster away. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me? What did I do to get your attention like this?" Because of the darkness the man couldn`t see my eyes, but I saw his. "Hey, if where going to get this job done tonight before sunrise you better kill him soon. Or do you want me to do it for you?" My brother`s voice weren`t angry or anything, only impatient.

"Hey you, could you at least tell me what's going on?" The man had stopped.

"Sorry, I'm only here do finish a job." I said with a cold tone in my voice.

"Wait, you`re a female?!" He looked confused at me, I guessed it was because my voice wasn`t that deep like a male`s supposed to be.

I sighed. "Well, looks like you just figured out my little secret. But it`s sad you won`t live much longer to tell any of your friends about it." I said with a smirk under my mask.

He started to nervously back away again as I started to walk towards him. I changed the grip of my dagger in my right hand, I was now holding it between my fingers instead of the palm. I looked at the dagger once more before I threw it. I was an assassin well known for my skills in knife throwing and sword fighting without using my magic power. I looked away at my brother approaching without seeing where the dagger had hit the man, my daggers usually hit my targets heads and sometimes their chest. My brother was walking towards to me. "Well that was done faster than I expected." I looked at the man lying there. I actually hit right between his eyes this time. "Well, I decided I didn`t want to take too long. Plus he was starting to get on my nerves, he asked too many questions." Nox giggled. "Heh, I heard that. Well, let's get going it`s sunrise soon and we need to be gone by then." I nodded and walked over to the man I just killed. I looked at him, his eyes were wide open with my dagger right between them. I knelt down beside him and pulled out my dagger from his head, I then used my left hand to slide my fingers over his eyes to close them. I stood up and looked at my brother. I never really understood what he was thinking after I was done assassinating someone. He never told me what`s been going on in his mind, so I just didn`t care. We were both raised and trained by a dark mage for 8 years before the magic council caught him. I saw him looking at the sky. "It`s full moon tonight."

I followed his gaze, and he was right the moon was beautiful. I looked back at him. "Let`s go, I believe they will start informing the guilds around in Fiore real soon after this." He looked at me and nodded. We both started to walk away.

Next job was in Magnolia, which was a few days walk from here.


	2. Starting the plan too early

**Hey lovely readers! I want to thank** **nerdyotaku149 for following this story. Well here`s the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

I was sitting by the small riverbank staring at the water flowing downwards. My bear feet floating in the water. I heard footsteps approaching. "Enjoying the cold water?" I looked to my right where my brother stood looking down at me. "Well, it`s not that cold after a while, and yes. It`s nice to relax once in a while without worrying about running away from people or guilds." I said while laying down on my back with my feet still in the water. I looked at the sky and the clouds. Nox sighed. "I know, it`s nice but it won't last for long." I gazed in his direction. "Why so?" He sat down beside me. "Well, were almost at Magnolia where Fiore`s strongest guild is. Which will be a problem." I shrugged and looked back up at the sky. "What, Fairy tail? They don`t scare me." Nox looked down at me curios. "They don`t? You know they won first place in the grand magic games, right?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "No, I`m not scared of them. And I know they won first place in the grand magic games, but that doesn`t change the fact that we still have a chance against them. Maybe not the whole guild, but against some of their mages." He shrugged and looked at the water. "You`re confident today." He said with a parted smile showing some of his teeth.

"At least _you`re_ smiling today for a change." I said while smirking.

"Tsk, what's that supposed to mean?" He said not taking his eyes from the water.

"Well, you have been quiet under the whole trip. It`s something that isn`t normal for you to be." I said.

He looked at me with a smile. "Well, I have just been thinking about the job." His voice was calm, but worried.

I sigh. "You know, if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me right?" I look up at him with concern.

He only smiles at me. "Don`t worry, there`s nothing bothering me. I promise." He looks away.

I close my eyes facing the sky. "If you say so."

[~Time skip~]

The sun was starting to go down just as we reached Magnolia. We walked around in town looking.

I was now sitting under a tree in the middle of the park, Nox was buying some food for us to eat before night was going to fall. I sat there surrounded by my own thoughts, not noticing a certain Ice mage approaching. "It`s starting to get dark, and the nights here are cold." Startled by the voice I turned to my left, looking at the man standing there looking down at me. "So what, why should you care?" I looked at him with a smirk. The man sat down beside me. He didn`t look much older than me, his face was handsome and he had spiky dark blue hair. His eyes were dark blue and he had a chain neckless with a small sword with a stone in it.

"It`s probably none of my business, but I sensed strong magic over here and noticed it came from you."

' _Shit! I forgot my magic is strong enough for other mages to notice!'_ I only smirked, I have tricked a lot of male mages before so this shouldn't be any different. "Ohh? So what you`re trying to say is that I'm stronger than you?" I leaned closer to his face still smirking. I knew who this mage was. He was Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage from the Fairy tail guild. He only looked at me. "What, no. I was only curios where the amount of magic power came from." I smiled and backed away and leaned against the tree again. "Is that so?" I said teasing him.

He sighed. "Sorry, I`m not trying to say that you`re weak or anything. I`m Gray by the way." He offered me his hand. I looked at him smiling sweetly. "It`s all right. I`m Shiva." I took his hand and shook it. Shiva was the name I always used when situations like this popped up. He smiled. "Nice to meet you Shiva. By the way, what guild are you in?" I looked into his dark blue eyes. "I`m not in any guild. Instead, me and my brother travel around Fiore doing small jobs in each town." I smiled softly. He looked surprised at me. "You`re not? Well that's strange, I was positive you were." I faked a laugh. "Nope, and let me guess you`re a Fairy tail wizard?" Even though I hated it, I played dumb to not draw his attention to the fact that I knew so much. Plus it looked like he didn`t notice he had just removed his shirt.

He raised an eyebrow smirking. "Ohh… So you remember me fighting in the grand magic games then?" I faked another small laugh while looking away. "Nope, you just removed you`re shirt and I can see the guild mark on your bare chest." He was confused and looked down on his chest realizing he had done it again. "Gah, not again!"

I closed my eyes holding in a sigh. ' _Can this guy be any more annoying?_ ' I then heard footsteps approaching. I opened one of my eyes looking at a pink haired man standing in front of us. I started getting nervous noticing who he really was. ' _Ohh, just great!_ '

The pink haired person looked at me for a second before turning to Gray. "Hey you pervy popsicle, Erza is looking for you again." I looked over to Gray who stood up to face the pink haired person. "Oh yeah, why didn`t she come looking for me herself flame breath?" Their heads crashed together, I could see the negative aura flow around them. "I don`t know, why don`t you go and ask her yourself ice princess?" They stared intense into each other's eyes. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me flame brain?" The person Gray was throwing insults to lit up his fists with fire. "Come at me droopy eyes!" He yelled.

I only stared at the fire with my mouth slightly open. ' _What the hell are these two thinking?!_ '

Right before the two males could do anything more a scarlet haired female broke thru and stopped their fighting. "Cut it out you two!" She said.

She had an iron chest plate with marks on it, and a blue skirt. Her boots almost reached her knees, and her armored gloves reached to her elbows. I only stared at them with curiosity and a little bit of fear. ' _You got to be kidding me! Not Erza Scarlet too?'_ A blonde girl with a green tank top and a bit too short skirt came walking over. "You guys never learn." She said while smiling. I noticed her belt around her waist and saw a pocket with a key chain. ' _This is so not my day?'_

Just when I thought things couldn`t get any worse. "Hey Lun, I got us some great foo-d…" Nox stood beside the tree and looked at the four mages from Fairy tail. He then looked down at me. "What`s going on?" He was holding a bag, and I could smell the food. Realizing I was really hungry…

I looked at him before face palming myself. ' _Oh. My. God. This is just perfect…_ '

I looked down to my right. Well I had absolutely no equipment because everything was in that bag, along with the weapons was my assassin`s cloak and mask. At least the Fairy tail mages didn`t know my real identity.

Time to explain myself to my brother. "Well, you see brother. I was just chatting with one of these mages when another one came. And I guess you can figure out the rest yourself." I looked up at him with a grin on my face.

Nox only looked at me. "I see, well if that's the case I guess it's time for us to go. They probably have some personal business they need to take care about."

I grabbed the bag with my right hand and stood up. "Right." I turned to look at Gray. "Well I guess I see you later then?" He smirked. "Sure thing Shiva." I looked at the other mages. "Goodnight." My brother and I turned around and walked away without saying any more. I couldn`t do anything else than smirk.

Nox looked at me. "Well you`re in a good mood for now."

I met his eyes. "You know, the normal. People just ruining my day. Then you find out you can get close to your victim`s guild, then strike where it hurts the most." I looked forward again.

Nox smiled and turned forward. "Heh, well then. This will be easy."

My smile vanished. ' _I hope you`re right._ '

I sighed before placing an evil grin on my face. ' _Maybe meeting Gray wasn`t that bad after all. Our next job was to kill one of his guild mates, so it was a good opportunity to get close to the guild and the victim himself._ '

 **Well, end of chapter! The next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Regrets?

**I`m trying to write it as good as I can… Sorry if my writing style is weird… A well, I just need to study other fanfics… Chapter 3 is here! I hope this chapter won't be boring, but I can promise you that in the next chapter I will write more about the fairy tail wizards there! Just a heads up, this chapter will be more about Nox and Luna`s past.**

I threw my bag on the bed and walked straight to the window. My brother and I had ordered a room at an inn with two bedrooms and a kitchen. I stood there looking at the people slowly disappear as the moon came rising.

I could hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Hey Luna, we need to make a plan for this job." I stood still and looked at the door. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I walked out of my bedroom and saw Nox sitting at the dinner table, there were a lot of paper spread around on the table. I sat down in the chair across of him.

Nox looked up from the paper he was holding. "So, have you made any plans for tomorrow yet?" I glanced over the papers. "No, not really. However, I have been thinking about walking around in town to take in my surroundings and escape routes." I looked up at him. "Why do you ask?" He looked over a few papers before looking at me again. "Oh, I've been planning to contact one of our old friends that lives here in Magnolia."

Not wanting to know whom he was talking about I changed the subject. "Oh… Well what about the reward from the other job of ours? I have a feeling it`s all over the news by now?"

Nox grabbed a magazine and handed it over to me. "You can see for yourself."

I looked at him before I saw the front page. The main title was: **Murder in Shirotsume town**

I opened it and went to the page where more information was on the murder. ' _Were afraid this murder was done by none other than the assassin himself. Guilds all over Fiore has been on the hunt for this man in over two years, and haven`t had any luck in catching him. If this keeps on going for any longer, things will get way out of hand._

 _We have just talked to the poor victim`s wife and she says following "I don`t understand why the assassin was after my husband, out of all the bad people living around here. He had some sort of a bad relationship with someone, but I could never imagine anything this bad that he had to be killed. We had two children together and now I am left all alone to raise them."_

 _If there are anyone out there who has any information about this assassin please contact us._ '

Nox broke the silence. "I have talked to the man behind this job, and he says he will be sending one of his servants here to Magnolia to give us the reward. I will be meeting him at the outskirts of Magnolia to claim it. While I`m doing that maybe you can try to get closer to Fairy Tail so you can easily slip in and out?" I looked at him while he was reading some information about some other job offers we had. "Sure thing, I shall try to get in but what if I get offered to join the guild?"

He put down his paper and looked at me while thinking of an answer. "Not quite sure, I have a feeling though that you will find an excuse. Oh, and if they ask you of what my name is tell them it`s Damon." I raised a brow smirking at him. "Damon, where did you get that from?" He chuckled. "Just a name I picked up while we were travelling."

I let out a small laugh. "Of course it is."

I looked out the window, it was starting to get late. "Hey Nox, it`s starting to get late. I`m going to go to bed now if you don`t mind." I stood up and walked to my bedroom before he could protest.

I was lying there in my bed looking at the roof. It was hard for me to sleep because I usually slept when it was daylight, mostly because all the jobs I did happened when almost everyone was asleep only to make sure I didn`t get caught.

I stood up and walk to the window. I looked at my own reflection.

My right eye was red, just like the blood from my victims. When I was out in public I used a magical contact which made it look just like my left eye, aqua blue.

I didn`t understand why it was red. I had been asking many mages to check it, but they didn`t find anything wrong with it. My brother`s left eye was just the same. Red. However, he never wanted to show anyone, he rarely showed it to me even.

I looked at the moon.

I wanted answers.

Answers, on why I was doing this, and how I could keep on doing it?

For two years, I had assassinated innocent people for money. I still had the chance to try to settle down in a guild, but how long would that last before someone found out? I had killed so many people. Their blood was on my hands, not my brother`s.

Mine.

The first person I had ever killed was the man who had killed my boyfriend at the time. I found happiness, and pleasure in doing it. All I wanted to do was to avenge him.

After that, someone had tried to contact me about a job, only to get contact with my brother. Surprisingly my brother accepted the job and told me it was a new start. A new start were we could get rewards up to 100'000 jewels, only by killing a person.

In the beginning I noticed my brother was greedy, he accepted only jobs that payed 100'000 jewels or more. Now, I didn`t care how big or low the reward was. I guess I stopped caring.

Ever since, I had killed to survive, or at least that was what I wanted to believe.

For eight years I had been tortured. I had scars on my back as proof. I never really cared what others felt, or that was until I met Xavier. He changed my life, he had made me see things I never thought I would be able to see.

My brother and I got taken in by a guild once, it was after we started living on the streets. The magic council took the dark mage who had thought us shadow magic, but he was also the one who tortured my brother and me. He wanted us to feel no pain at all, and almost every 2nd month he would see if we felt any pain. He sometimes used a whip, and sometimes his own knife. Most of the cuts on my back was from the knife, and some from the whipping.

I met Xavier one month after me and my brother got taken in by the guild. We started dating four months later. Five months after that he got killed, murdered. I lost control of myself and hunted down the killer, and that was how everything started.

My eyes shot up in surprise. Someone was watching me from the outside. I started to look around.

There were no one on the street, and I couldn`t see anyone in between the gaps of some houses or shops. Where was this person?

I then realized that it wasn`t from the ground, but from above. Even though the hotel room was on second floor, you could see some of the roofs. I tried to look closely and saw it. The silhouette of a person. It was hard to see if it was a woman or not. However, once the person saw I had noticed it, it disappeared.

"That`s odd. Who was that person?" I mumbled to myself.

I glanced at the bag beside my bed.

' _Should I?'_ I looked back to where I saw the person last time. ' _I`ll probably only cause myself trouble.'_ I walked over to my bed and lied down again, and slowly dozed off into sleep.


	4. The misunderstanding

**Chapter 4 is here! I`m really sorry for the late update, but things just got in my way. Still trying my best to train on my writing. I`m not a pro, but I will still train. ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Nox sat there drowsy, and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to wake up early only to get a head start on the day. He stood up from bed and walked out to the kitchen.

Papers was flooding over the dinner table. "Ugh, too tired to even start organizing it." He said to himself and walked over to the small fridge. Once he opened it, he realized there was nothing in it. "Shoot, I forgot we didn`t have any food." He looked outside the window. The sun hadn`t reached the horizon yet.

He heard a door open and looked behind him. Luna had just walked out from her room and was just staring at him. He just realized himself that he was only standing there in his boxers. Nox closed the fridge door. "You`re up early."

Luna was wearing black shorts and a black tank top, and she slowly approached her brother. "I woke up and couldn`t get more sleep even though I tried."

She sat down on the chair she sat in yesterday. "Got any food, or are one of us supposed to go and buy some?"

Her back was turned against him, but Nox could still see her right eye. He guessed she was too tired about caring.

All her life she had been ashamed of it, mostly because it was different. She never like to stand out from other people. However, he wasn`t any better though.

He sat down in the chair across from where his sister sat. He glanced over the papers on the table. There were so many job requests he need to go through before he could accept anything.

He then met his sister`s eyes. "I guess I`m going to go out when the sun is higher to grab us some food."

She raised an eyebrow. "Dressed like that?" She couldn`t stop herself from letting out a small laugh at him.

Nox only rolled his eyes at her. "Oh harhar, aren`t you funny."

She giggled. "I`m the definition of funny." She started laughing even more.

Nox looked at her while smirking. "Oh yeah, says who?"

She tried answering between her small laughs. "I just did."

Nox let out a small laugh. "Alright then, if you say so."

Nox couldn`t stop himself from looking at his sister`s red eye. He remembered one time his sister got really angry, and her eye began glowing.

Luna was looking out the window. Nox tried to follow her gaze but didn`t really see what she was looking at.

[~Time skip~]

 **Nox`s P.O.V.**

I picked up an apple and looked at it. It reminded me of me and my sister`s red eye. I put it back and walked away.

I was carrying a plastic bag full of groceries. While walking around in town I saw a lot of Fairy tail mages wander around. ' _Talk about a city full of those Fairy tail wizards, they`re like everywhere._ '

Once I got back to the hotel, I walked into the hotel room. "I`m back, and I got some food for us to eat, and more." I walked in and didn`t hear any response. I put the groceries on a chair before walking over to Luna`s bedroom door.

I knocked. "Hey Lun, you in there?" Not getting any response, I walked in.

The bed was empty and I could see her bag beside it. I then noticed that her window was wide open.

I ran towards the window. "Shit! What the hell was she thinking?! I told her specifically to stay in the hotel room until I got back!" I could feel my anger building up inside of me. I hated it when she disobeyed my orders!

I put the groceries in the fridge and cabins, before I ran out the door. ' _How can she be so reckless?!_ '

 **Luna`s P.O.V.**

I walked around in town eating an apple. I knew I shouldn`t have jumped out the window, but I was starving to death.

I was looking around on the booths with lots of different types of food and accessories for tourists. I stopped, looking up at the huge portal in front of me. I didn`t realize I had wandered around without thinking where I was heading. I looked at the huge sign and decorations. 'Fairy Tail'

I had walked around not knowing where I went. Well lucky for me the huge doors were closed, so no one could see me or that was what I thought.

A hand was placed on my left shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Startled by the touch and someone speaking to me, I twirled around to look at the person.

A woman was standing there, her smile was sweet. She had white hair with a small ponytail on her forehead. Her eyes were blue, and she wore a hot pink dress with light pink bow and accessories.

I only stared at her.

She started to get confused and nervous. "Hey, are you ok?"

Hearing her voice made me snap out of my shock. "I-I… Uhhh… hehe… I just… Umm… Got a bit drifted away and d-didn`t really see where I was going…" I looked away in embarrassment.

' _Ohh, my lord. I can`t believe I`m talking to Mirajane right now. The she devil from Fairy Tail._ ' I then looked back up at her, to see her expression.

She was only smiling sweetly at me. "Ohh, that`s all right! You`re not the first mage to do that!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know I'm a mage?"

Mirajane let out a small laugh. "Of course, you`re magic power is extremely strong so it wasn`t so hard for me to notice."

I only looked at her. "Oh, I forgot." I blurted out.

She offered me her hand. "I`m Mirajane, a member of Fairy tail."

I looked at her hand before shaking it. "Oh, Shiva. Member of… No guild at all." I smiled.

She looked curios at me. "You`re not in any guild?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I only travel around Fiore with my brother doing small jobs to keep going." I smiled.

She started smiling again. "Oh, you interested in joining Fairy tail then?"

I froze. ' _Oh god! I didn`t prepare myself for that question, uhmm… what should I say? Yes? No? Oh lord…_ ' I smiled nervously. "I… Uhh… I don`t know if I can without talking with my brother first…"

Mirajane was still smiling. "That`s all right! You can come with me to meet the guild if you want?"

' _This was my chance!_ ' I smiled. "Sure, why not!"

She starting walking. "Great, follow me and I'll introduce you!"

I followed her. All I could do was smirk at first, but I put on a sweet smile on my lips to not look suspicious.

Mirajane opened the huge doors and shouted. "I`m back!" Everyone in the guildhall looked in our direction, and Mirajane walked in. "And, I brought someone with me!" In that moment people started cheering!

I looked around, people started walking towards us. I then noticed a familiar face, Gray Fullbuster walked towards us smirking. "So, have you finally decided to join the guild?" I met his eyes still smiling. "Hehe, sorry popsicle. I need to talk to my brother first." He didn`t really think that I forgot about the nicknames did he?

He only stared at me with surprise. "Hehe, so you remembered that?" He looked in another direction in embarrassment.

I smirked. "Hehe, yup!"

I noticed someone staring intense at me. I started looking around and saw a woman standing behind a pole staring at me. Her hair was blue, and she wore a some sort of a weird hat. Even though it wasn`t winter she wore blue winter clothes, only instead of pants it was a long skirt which was open on the left side that showed off her leg and emblem.

I only looked at her. ' _Juvia Lockster. Gray`s stalker._ '

I then heard a strong female voice behind me. "Hey, you were that girl by that tree yesterday wasn`t you?" I turned around to see Erza stand there.

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, that was me!"

Erza offered me her hand. "Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Shiva Windrunner, nice to meet you too." I smiled.

Erza took her hand around me. "Welcome to the guild Shiva."

I then froze. "W-Wait… what?!"

I then heard a voice from an old man. I turned to look at the bar. A short, old man was standing there on the counter. "Well, it looks like Fairy tail have gotten a new member! Come forward my child!"

I was standing there frozen in shock. "B-But… I…" Before I could say anything else, Erza pushed me forward the old man.

The old man jumped down from the bar counter, and stopped one meter away from me. ' _Talk about a short old man…_ ' "What`s your name?"

I only stood there. I gulped. "Uhmm… My name`s Shiva, but I think you`ve misunder-" The Fairy tail guild started cheering and cut me off before I could finish.

Erza threw her hand around my neck. "You will love it here, I promise you Shiva!"

My head was full of frustration. Without thinking, I yelled. "STOP! IT`S ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Every guild member was now looking at me with eyes full of shock and curiosity. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I`m sorry, but I can`t join the guild before I have talked to my brother about it. My brother and I are only travelers who travel around in Fiore doing small jobs to keep going. Which means I can`t join without him."

The old man looked at me with understanding. "I see, if that`s the case I`m sorry for the misunderstanding Shiva. I am the sixth master of Fairy tail, Makarov."

I looked at him. "It`s all right." I smiled. "It`s not really the first time this happens." The thing was, I wasn`t lying. I had been dragged into guildhalls, and welcomed as a member before.

Makarov looked at me curiously. "There`s an extremely strong magic power coming from you. What kind of magic power do you possess child?"

My eyes widened in shock. ' _Shoot! I wasn`t prepared for this question. Oh please tell me someone can come and interrupt._ '

I smiled nervously. "I-I… hehe… M-My magic power is… uhh… it`s… ehh…"

A strong and familiar male voice interrupted. "What kind of magic power she possesses is none of your business old man."

I turned around. Nox was standing there with his arms crossed, and his facial expression was angry and calm at the same time. ' _I have never been this thankful in my life before._ '

He looked straight at me. "Were leaving. Now!"

I smiled nervously at him. "Hehe, sure…"

I turned around and looked at the Fairy tail master. "Sorry, need to go! Bye!"

I ran toward my brother who stood there, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Hehe, hi bro…"

He glared at me. "Don`t 'hi bro' me." He turned around and started walking.

' _Great, he`s mad…_ ' I turned around and waved my goodbye to the Fairy tail guild, and ran after him.


	5. The unknown

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but like I have said/written earlier things just got in my way. Well I hope you like this chapter. :) It`s a lot longer than the other ones, so enjoy!**

 **Luna`s P.O.V.**

I walked into our hotel room. I could feel Nox`s eyes glare into my soul. I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. I stared at the table as my brother approached me.

I felt his eyes glare as he stood over me. I looked up at him. "Look Nox, I can explain…"

He only scowled at me. "Oh yeah, then explain to me why the _hell_ you jumped out the window?!" He snapped at me.

I looked away, then sighing. "Geeze… calm down. I was starving and knowing you, you always tends to use so freak`n long time. Even though it`s just a simple thing.

I met his eyes again, they were worried. He sighed. "Look Luna, I guess I understand but you should have thought about the consequences. I had no idea where you were, and that made me look all over town for you. Plus, you almost blew your own cover. No one else than I can know your true magic power."

I looked down. "I know, I`m sorry brother."

He sat down across of me. "It`s all right, just make sure it doesn`t happen again." He started looking thru the papers for a specific one. Once he found what he was looking for he stood up. "Hey Luna, I`m going to the outskirts of Magnolia. I`m going to meet up with someone to collect our reward."

He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Oh, and Lun." He turned around and looked at me. "Don`t jump out form the window this time. Oh, and take a shower. You're starting to smell."

I shot up from my seat after hearing the last words. "Excuse me?!"

He only let out a small laugh and went out the door.

I sat down in the chair again. I gazed out the window. "I wonder how it really is to live in a guild like that...?"

 **At the Fairy tail guild - No one's P.O.V.**

Erza walked over to the sixth master. "Master, have you contacted the other guilds yet?"

The tiny old man sat on the bar counter and looked at her. "Yes, I believe they will be here by tomorrow."

Erza looked over the guild. Everyone was enjoying themselves. "Good. Have you decided who you want on the team yet?" She looked back at her master.

The old man looked over his guild. "No, and I don`t need to."

Erza looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean master?"

The Fairy Tail master looked at her. "I want you to form a team of five."

Erza smiled. "Don`t worry, that`s already done."

The guild master looked at her and smiled. "I know, and I believe you will do your best against this assassin who`s been threatening Fiore for far too long."

Erza looked at Natsu and the group. Lucy was nervous and embarrassed while Gray and Natsu was arguing. Wendy sat there smiling nervously keeping her distance with her exeed Carla. Happy was just eating a fish. She smiled. "Don`t worry, we will get the job done."

The Fairy tail master smiled. "I know you will."

[~Time skip~] **In the middle of the day.**

Erza just entered the guildhall. She held a strawberry cake in her hand and walked over to Lucy who was accompanied by Wendy and Carla.

Lucy looked up at Erza. "Oh hey Erza." She smiled at her. "Hey Lucy." Erza sat down beside Lucy and looked at Wendy who sat across. "Hey Wendy, how`s your day been?"

Wendy smiled at her. "Fine thank you. I have heard that some of the other guilds are coming here to discuss a serious mission."

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake. "Ahh, yes. There has been an assassin on the loose in Fiore for over two years now, and things have gotten extreme. Master have now called, and he wants us to work together with some of the other guilds to hunt down this assassin."

Carla looked at her. "Assassin? I haven`t heard anything about an assassin that's been threatening anyone." Wendy nodded. "Yeah, me neither. Is this assassin a wizard?"

Lucy looked at them. "I`m surprised you haven`t heard about them by now. It`s all over the news." Lucy handed them one of the newest sorcerer weekly magazine.

Wendy and Carla looked at the topic and the picture. Lucy looked at them. "It's surprising that someone was lucky enough to even get a picture of him. He is known for being too stealthy and fast for anyone to even get the chance to live long enough to show it."

Wendy looked at her in surprise. "Wait, so this assassin kills for money?" Lucy nodded. "Apparently yes." Carla`s eyes shot up in surprise. "But that's horrible, who can even live with that feeling. Knowing you have killed so many?"

Erza was half done with her cake. "Only a heartless person. That's why master have contacted the other guilds."

Natsu came walking over with Happy flying by his side. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

Lucy looked at them. "Oh, were just talking about this big mission with the other guilds."

Happy landed on the table in front of Lucy. "What kind of big mission?"

Natsu sat down beside Wendy. "Cool, how big is the reward?"

Lucy sighed. "I don`t know how big the reward is, but master has contacted the other guilds around in Fiore to come here. We are going to work together to hunt down an assassin who`s been killing innocent people around in Fiore for money."

Happy looked down. "How horrible! What do you think Natsu?" He then looked at Natsu

Natsu`s face went serious. "Killing for money?" He slammed his fist on the table. "What kind of a psychopath does that?!"

"I don`t know but it`s been all over the news." Grey came walking over. "And apparently there have been rumors about the assassin being in Magnolia."

Juvia walked up to Gray. "Are you sure darling, I mean there have also been rumors about the assassin still being in Shirotsume town."

Erza was finally done with her cake. "I have a feeling Gray is right, it would be too stupid of the assassin to stay in the town where he had just murdered someone."

Carla walked forward. "But what if this assassin isn`t a male, but a female in disguise?"

Lucy started thinking about that theory. "You have a good point there Carla."

Natsu lit both of his fist up with fire. "Either way, that assassin won't get away with what`s been done! Male or female, that person`s going to get back for everything!"

Erza stood up. "Natsu`s right, this assassin is extremely dangerous. It doesn`t matter if this person is male or female, we are going to take the assassin down and put an end to this madness."

A strong and familiar male voice came from the entrance. "If you`re going to take down this threat you need some help. I bet a small team of fairy`s can`t do it on their own." Sting smirked while Rogue stood emotionless beside him. Yukino came walking in, followed by Rufus and Orga. Frosch and Lector came flying in right after.

Natsu looked at them surprised and the fire in his fists disappeared. "Hey Sting!" Natsu smirked. "Took you guys long enough."

Sting walked over to Natsu followed by Rogue and the others. "Well what did you expect? We needed to take the train." Rogue looked away like he was going to get sick just by hearing the word.

Lucy walked over to her friend. "Hey Yukino!" Yukino looked at her smiling. "Hey Lucy! How`ve you been lately?"

Lucy smiled back. "I`ve been fine thank you! Did you have a safe trip?"

Yukino let out a small laugh. "The trip was safe, but if it wasn`t for Sting and Rogue`s motion sickness we would have been here earlier."

Lucy laughed a bit. "I understand you, it`s always like that with Natsu over here."

The girls laughed together.

Gajeel walked over to Rogue. "Hey Ryos." Rogue looked at him. "I thought I told you to not call me that." Gajeel smiled. "Hehe, sorry kid." Rogue looked away in embarrassment.

A new male voice could be heard from the entrance. "Well, it looks like we aren`t the first ones to come after all." Lyon stood there smirking. Gray frowned. "Oh, just great."

Toby, Yuka, Jura and Sherria came walking in.

Wendy ran over to Sherria. "Hey, you`re finally here!" Sherria smiled at the dragon slayer. "Yup, sorry for being late, Sherry wanted to come too but our master wouldn`t let her." Wendy looked at her understanding. "Oh, that's sad."

Sherria nodded but smiled. "I know, but I`m here though!" Wendy smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Lyon walked over to Juvia who stood beside Gray. "Have you missed me my beloved Juvia?" He asked in a creepy way. She backed away closer to Gray. "Sorry, but my heart belongs to Gray here!" She said and grabbed his arm.

Gray jumped in surprise. "Gah! Let go of me!" He yelled.

Lyon grabbed Juvia`s hand. "Why won`t you just give me a chance?" He begged.

Juvia only stood there. Gray pushed Lyon away, and made him let go of Juvia`s hand. "Back off, you`re not even in the same guild!"

Juvia started blushing.

Juvia threw her arms around Gray`s neck. "Oh Gray my love!"

Gray jumped in surprise. "Gah! Didn`t I just tell you to stop that!" He yelled.

[~Time skip~] **The sun is starting to go down**

When all the other guilds that the Fairy Tail master had contacted was there, they started to discuss the mission.

Makarov took the word. "Alright wizards, I have a feeling everyone knows why I have asked for you to come here so I'm just going to jump right into it. As probably everyone knows there has been an assassin on the loose in Fiore for over two years, and there has been no luck in catching him yet. There has newly been a murder in Shirotsume town, and I`m afraid that the assassin isn`t far away from Magnolia planning his next murder."

Levy walked forward. "Master, what if we try to find a way to contact the assassin? We can make a fake job request with a huge reward on it?"

The Fairy Tail master looked at her. "It sounds like a solid plan, but we need to find out who we want this assassin to kill."

Kagura took the word. "Yes, but there`s one problem with that plan. How are we supposed to know how to contact the assassin? Moreover, if we ever get to give the assassin the job request, we need to keep an eye on the named person 24/7."

Erza stepped in. "Kagura is right, and there is a huge possibility that the assassin will find a small way to get close and kill without us even noticing it before it`s too late."

Yukino joined the conversation. "If the rumors are true and the assassin is here in Magnolia, doesn`t that mean that he will first find out all about his target before he strikes?"

"Your right, and if so that means he also needs to take in the surroundings here for an escape route if something goes wrong!" Sting shot in.

"If so, the best escape routes are on the roofs. Which means that if the assassin wants to go around unnoticed he needs to do it when no one's looking, and that means that the nights are a perfect opportunity." Rouge stated.

Rogue looked at the huge doors, they were slightly open and it was dark outside. He then noticed a silhouette of a person. Rouge nudged Sting in the arm and nodded in the direction of the huge doors where the silhouette still stood. "Do you see that?" Rogue asked. Sting looked confused at Rogue. "See what?"

Rogue sighed. "Look closer at the small opening in the door." Sting mused and noticed what Rogue was talking about.

"Tell the Fairy Tail master what`s going on, I`m going to check it out." Sting nodded and ran over to the Fairy Tail master.

Rogue started walking towards the door before he remembered that he could turn into a shadow and ambush the person. Rouge went into shadow form and went outside. Once he was outside he looked around. "Wait where did it go?" He mumbled to himself.

Rouge could then feel something land on his back, and he let out a small cry when he hit the ground. The person jumped off and Rogue could see a small figure crouching a few meters in front of him.

' _What the hell?_ ' Rogue thought.

It was hard for him to see if it was a female or just a small man.

The doors slammed open and Sting ran over to Rogue who was still on the ground. "You ok buddy? We all heard you scream. What happened?" Sting helped Rogue to his feet. "Yeah, I think I`m fine and that happened." Rogue nodded at the person who was still in crouching position a few meters in front of them.

The light from inside made them able to see the small body easier. The person wore a black sweater with a hood over the head. The person was also wearing a mask, which only covered the person's mouth and nose. The person was also wearing a white pair of jeans with black high boots.

The unknown person stood up.

Rogue took one step forward. "Who the hell are you, and why was you spying on us?" He yelled.

The person only looked at him.

The person then noticed that the shadow dragon slayer was ready to launch any second. The person then took one step back before the unknown turned around and ran. "Hey!" Rogue yelled before he ran after the person.

The unknown person looked back and saw that the dragon slayer was following. The unknown turned left into an alley and Rogue followed.

Once Rogue was at the end of the alley he noticed the person wasn`t there. He then realized that this was the same trick that was pulled not so long ago, but Rogue was ready this time. The unknown person came jumping down from above, and before the person could kick him to the ground once again he grabbed the person`s leg and threw the unknown into the wall. He could hear the person scream in pain, and he saw the person fall to the ground. The unknown struggled to try to get up.

Rogue walked closer to the person and knelt down. The unknown person attacked and cut Rouge`s right hand. The unknown then tackled him to the ground with one hand on his throat and holding a dagger in the other. Rogue held his right hand on the unknown person`s wrist trying to remove the hand from his throat, while his left hand was trying to keep the person from cutting him. The blood was falling from his left hand, the person kept on pressing the dagger further into his palm.

Rogue felt the pain sting in his palm, and he let out a small scream when the person tried to press further. He then noticed that the person wasn`t focusing on chocking him, but only making him unable to use his left hand. But once he tried to remove his right hand from the unknown`s wrist the person pressed harder on his throat which made him hold on longer.

Rogue tried to focus on a way to get out of the person`s grip on his throat, but he realized it was getting harder for him to breath. He tried to look at the unknown person`s face. He then saw a hair lock fall out from the person`s hood. It was white with a little black on the ends.

Rogue then felt the grip on his throat loosen a bit and used the chance to hit the person in the face. The person hit the wall and the dagger fell to the ground. Rogue coughed holding his right hand on his throat. Before Rogue could get up the person grabbed the dagger and ran back the way they came from.

Rogue looked at the person disappear. ' _Who the hell was that? Wait, was that the assassin?_ '

"Rogue where are you?" Sting yelled. Rogue heard him and stood up holding his left hand, the cut was pretty deep. "I`m over here!" He cried hoarse and coughed while he started walking.

Rogue then met Sting and Yukino along with the exceeds Frosch and Lector. "Rogue!" They all burst out and ran over to him. Rogue`s left hand was bleeding without stop. Sting looked worried at him. "Are you ok man, and where did that person go?" Rogue had problems with answering since he was almost choked to death.

Yukino noticed the blood pouring out from his hand. "Oh my god Rogue! Did the person do that to you?" She grabbed his left hand, and looked worried up at him. "You need medical attention right away!"

They all hurried back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. After Rogue`s hand was patched he drank a glass of water to see if it would help with his speaking. Surprisingly it did.

Sting had waited patiently for him to be ready to speak. "Alright, spit it. What the hell happened?"

Rogue told what happened as detailed as he could assuming that it actually was the assassin. He might have been wrong, but he was surer than ever.

Sting looked surprised. "Wait, so that tiny little body had muscles? And was actually able to hold you down like that?"

Rogue nodded. ' _And I have a feeling that the unknown person was a female._ ' He thought to himself.


	6. Clothes?

**Hey yo! Another chapter, yay… I guess… So since this fanfic is a bit dark ish… I have been trying to write another, it`s not out yet though. I know that my writing is pretty bad, but don`t forget that this is still my first fanfic I've ever written, so just bear with me if you still like the story. And just a heads up, I suck at describing people but I have a feeling that you understand who the persons are though…**

"Sit still!" His words was harsh but calm. He couldn`t get the picture out of his head. The way she was bleeding, it must have been a hard hit to the head. She must have ran for her life because when she came within reach she just collapsed. She was lucky enough he was a fast thinker, if not she would have hit the ground and get even more hurt.

"Are you done yet?" Her voice was a little hoarse. "Almost done, just sit still for a little more." She sighed.

Nox then noticed that there was something bothering her. "Hey, what`s wrong?" She sat there silent for a while before taking a deep breath. "It`s nothing, don`t worry about it."

Nox knew there was something she was hiding, but he also knew that either way she wouldn`t say anything.

Luna sat there staring at a spot on the wall. Why did that man look so familiar? She knew who he was but every time she saw pictures of him, it was as if she knew him personally. Like they had met and gotten to know each other before.

Once Nox was finished patching her up he cleaning up the mess. "Hey Lun, you know." He turned to look at her. "If there`s anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me. I`ll always be here for you, don`t forget that." He turned around and walked to her bedroom door stopping in the opening, tilting his head around looking at her again. "I`m going to make us something to eat, any requests?"

She looked at him with blank eyes. Forcing a smile on her lips as she answered. "No, I`ll eat whatever you have to offer." Nox smiled back. "Alright then." He said before shutting the door behind him.  
Luna stood up from her bed. Just standing there. How did she really feel about this job? Luna looked behind her.

Outside the window, she heard voices, people laughing, talking, enjoying themselves. She could hear kids, laughing, screaming, having fun, just like normal kids should.

Luna walked over to the window looking at the people. She noticed some kids running around. Cracking a small smile on her lips. She just wished that could be her. That her childhood was like that. Playing around, having a lot of friends. Her smile vanished. However, she never got to be that kid.

No. Instead, she had to train her ass off. Being able to smile through pain. Even some nights she cried herself to sleep, holding onto the only thing she had left of her mother. When she was just three years old she got a teddy bear from her mother, ever since that day she had been clinging onto it every night.

Luna cracked a smile and closed her eyes picturing her mother. Breathing out a small laugh, she looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sorry mom, I lost the only gift you ever gave me. However, if you ever saw what I have become… You wouldn`t be that proud." She leant on her side looking at the kids running around. "Tsk, like that even matters now. I`m a murderer. An assassin and nothing can change that now, It`s too late to go back now."

Luna`s smile vanished once five life forms got in sight. One albino-haired girl with a white and blue dress, a blond guy with a vest with fur on, underneath was a top attached to his loose pants.

And there he was, the person she could have killed, but failed. His hair was black and he had so much black clothes that it was weird he just didn`t die because of the sun.

Alongside them was the exceeds. A green cat with a frog suit and a red and pink cat with a blue vest.

Rogue, Sting, Yukino and the exceeds were out 'shopping' today. The Fairy Tail master had told Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and the Sabertooth groups to split up and walk around in town to look if something was suspicious, and see if there`s any person with long white and black hair.

To Rogue it looked like Yukino and the exceeds had fun though. Rogue then started to get a strange feeling as if someone was watching him and his friends. He started to look around keeping his guard up.

Sting noticed Rogue looked a bit nervous while he was looking around. He put a hand on his friend`s shoulder. "Hey, are you ok man?" Rogue looked at his best friend. "I`m fine, but I have a strange feeling like someone is watching us."

Luna stood there observing them, and she guessed that Rogue noticed her eyes. Rogue turned around and looked right through her window, Luna leant backwards before he got a chance to see her.

Looking at the window Rouge did catch a glint of something, or more likely someone being there.

Startling her Luna heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Hey Lun, food`s ready you should come and eat while it`s still warm."

She looked at the door then back outside the window. Rogue was now talking to both Sting and Yukino. Shrugging Luna walked out from her bedroom.

The smell of delicious food filled the air. "Smells good, what is it?" Nox looked at his sister with a soft smile after putting the food on the table. "It`s chicken with rice and sous." Luna smiled. "Sounds great."

Once they both were finished eating Luna leant back in her chair. "That was great bro!" Nox leant back too crossing his arms over his chest and smiled. "That`s good to hear, how`s your head?" Luna looked at him with a small smile. "It`s fine for now, it doesn`t hurt anymore though." Nox stood up taking his and his sister`s plate. "That`s good to hear, I was afraid we needed to get you to an doctor."

Luna chuckled. "I`m glad too, plus there would be too much explaining." Nox started cleaning the dishes and put the rest of the leftovers in the fridge. "Hehe, you`re right. But you never told me how he really got the upper hand on you though?"

Luna looked at the window with an angry look. "Tsk, that prick was only lucky." Nox smiled to himself. "Sure, but I asked how you hit your head."

Letting out a small growl Luna sighed and closed her eyes. "I had him right where I wanted him. I had the upper hand by making him hold back my dagger with his hand, while I was chocking him with my left. Once he noticed that I loosened my grip a bit around his throat, he hit me right in the face. My head crashed into the brick wall and it felt like I was about to blackout right there and then, but I started to run. Once I was out of his sight I turned into a shadow and used my strength to get to you."

Nox raised his brows. "It must have been a pretty strong hit since you crashed into the wall, and you was bleeding a lot too."

Luna crossed her arms behind her head. "Hey Nox, can we go out shopping a bit?" She then opened her right eye looking at him with the red look.

Nox noticed her look and jokingly tilted his head back. "Shopping? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Luna let out a small laugh before she looked forward. "Don`t worry, I`m still myself. It`s just that I kind of need some new clothes, and some other reason that I don`t intend to tell you."

Nox turned around and looked at his sister. She sat there in her black tank top and shorts. "What`s wrong with the ones you have?"

Luna closed her eyes again. "It`s nothing wrong with them, It`s just I can`t walk around in my assassin`s clothes, and the only spare clothes I have is this that I have on me, and a pair of vine red shorts and a white tank top. If I want to blend in I need some other clothes too, and plus it`s not too long until it will start to snow either."

Nox put the dishes back in place once he had cleaned them, and turned around again leaning against the sink. "Well you got a good point there, and you can`t keep using my clothes either this time."

Luna tilted her head back grinning. "So you will take me out clothes shopping then?" Nox sighed and walked towards her. "I guess I have to. I can`t have you wander off alone this time."

Luna chuckled. "Good, I`m just going to get changed." She said with a smile and walked into her bedroom.

Once Luna was finished changing, she wore her vine red shorts and a white tank top. She also wore her black high boots, and to make them stand a little out she used straps, which she attached to her shorts on both sides. She then put her hair up in a high ponytail leaving two bangs on the side, then putting on her contact in her right eye making it aqua blue.

Once she walked out from her room Nox stood in the kitchen waiting for her. He wore a dark blue hoodie, and a pair of loose jeans, he also wore black and white sneakers. She also noticed his dagger hanging from his belt in the sheath.

Nox walked over to her. "If we're going out in public you need to remove the bandages." Nox then started to unwrap the bandage around her head. Luna smiled a nervous smile. "Oh, I forgot." Nox put the bandage on the table and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" Luna looked at him smiling. "Oh, yeah." She walked over to his side. "Let`s go."

 **End of this chapter! Hope you liked it. I have been trying to make my character designs, and when i`m done I will tell you where you can find them. See ya in the next chapter! ;D**


	7. Help by Sabertooth

**Hey, sorry for the late update but I`ve been having writers block lately, but anyways I`ve also had school to take care of, and some family stuff. So enjoy this chapter.**

Luna watched as people walked around. Kids playing. Average people having fun and enjoying life.

She just sat there at the café watching, her brother was inside buying them something. She just told him that it didn`t matter what he bought her. Her shopping bags were at the inn, she asked Nox if they could just walk around in town until sun down. Surprisingly he accepted.

Luna had bought herself a dark blue sweater and a light blue hoodie, and some new jeans. The sweater and jeans was at the inn but she put on the hoodie because it was starting to get chilly outside.

She really enjoyed this, just walking around then just resting at a café. Luna let her hair down and wrapped the hair tie around her wrist.

Nox came walking out from the café and saw Luna sit there with a small smile on her lips. Was she enjoying herself? He walked over to her and she looked at him, still smiling.

"So, what did you get me?" She asked with a calm voice.

Nox looked at her before he smiled. "Here." He said handing her a cup with chocolate ice cream, her favorite.

"Chocolate ice cream, my favorite." She said smiling brighter. She began eating small spoons with ice cream watching the people around them.

Nox sat down in the chair across of her. He had bought himself some black coffee. He then took a sip.

Luna then looked at Nox. His eyes were worried and met hers. "Hey Nox, is something wrong?" She asked still not taking her eyes from his.

Nox only blinked. He took a sip of his coffee before placing the cup on the table. "No, why?" He responded looking a bit confused at her.

Luna looked away and took a spoon with ice cream before responding. "Well, you look a bit worried that's all." She then looked at him again.

Nox placed a smile on his lips before answering. "Don`t worry, there`s nothing bothering me."

Luna smiled again. "Alright, good." She then looked away her smile fading quickly. Nox took another sip of his coffee. "What`s wrong Lun?" He looked worried at her.

She looked down facing him. "Hey Nox, what do you think would happen if we ever joined a guild again?" Nox looked confused at his sister. "That`s an odd question coming from you. Why do you ask?"

Luna looked nervous. "N-No reason. I-It just popped into my mind, just forget it." She looked away and took another spoon of her ice cream. Nox looked worried at her. Did she wish to join a guild again after what had happened last time? What did she really wish for?

Rogue was annoyed. They had been walking around in town all day, they had even passed some of the other guilds sharing their part of 'information.'

Sting stopped and looked annoyed at everyone. "Alright, I don`t get it. We have been walking around this stupid town all day, but nothing! Rogue, you said that you saw a bit of this person`s hair right?" Rogue nodded before Sting continued. "Then you said it was white with black at the ends?" He said looking at Rouge who nodded.

Yukino stepped in. "Then what you`re saying is that we should look after someone with that kind of hair?" Sting looked at her. "Yes, then probably we will find out if this person knows anything or something."

Lector crossed his arms. "Well it`s at least better than just walking around looking after trouble." Frosch lifted his paw in the air. "Fro thinks so too."

Yukino started looking around then at Rogue. "Hey Rogue, did this person have long or short hair?"

Rogue blinked. "It was longer than yours." Sting looked confused at Rogue. "Wait, so you`re saying that the person who attacked you was a female?" Rogue nodded. "It`s possible."

"Guys?"

"Possible, what`s that supposed to mean?" Sting was even more confused.

"Guys."

Rogue looked annoyed at his best friend. "It means that this person can either be male or female."

"Guys!" Yukino shouted. Both dragon slayers looked at her in shock.

"Look." She pointed at a female sitting outside of a café with someone else. Her hair was white like the snow, but the ends were black. Her eyes were aqua blue, and she wore a light blue hoodie, along with vine red shorts attached too black knee high boots by straps on each side.

Across of her was a male. He had black spiky hair with white bangs on the right side of his face, his eyes was aqua blue like the female`s. He wore a dark blue hoodie, a pair of loose jeans and sneakers.

Rogue looked at the female, it seemed like there was something bothering her. He then looked at the male across of her. He took a sip from of his liquid in his cup, after putting the cup back on the table he looked worried at the female.

To Rogue it looked like the male was on his age, and the female didn`t look much younger than Yukino.

Sting smirked. "Alright, let`s go talk to them!"

Rogue grabbed Sting`s vest "Hold on, we can`t just walk right up to them and ask if it was one of them that attacked. That`s foolish!" Rogue snapped at Sting.

Sting crossed his arms. "Fine, what do _you_ mean we should do?" Rogue glared at the blonde. "I don`t know, and that's why we should have a plan before we do anything."

Yukino stepped in between them and looked up at Sting. "Rogue`s right, we need to figure out what to say and how we should approach them."

Sting was confused again. "Them? Isn`t it only the girl we need to approach?"

Yukino looked at the female and back at Sting. "It is, but to me it seems like they are pretty close."

Rogue glanced at the female. She was smiling while looking at the male in front of her.

Nox threw the coin up in the air and caught it in one of his hands. Luna and he had a small competition. If Luna guessed which hand the coin was in, he had to do whatever his sister desired for the rest of the day. "Alright, which hand?" He smirked.

Luna leaned over the table looking at her brothers hands. "Hmm…" She stared at the hands. "That one." She said pointing at Nox`s right hand.

Nox froze in shock then looked away in embarrassment. He then opened both his hands and just as Luna guessed, the coin was in his right palm.

Luna sat down with a smirk. "Looks like you have to obey me for the rest of the day."

Nox leaned back in his chair in defeat. "Alright. So, what is it the princess wants me to do?"

Luna looked in another direction with one finger on her chin. "Hmm…" She then looked back at Nox after finding out something. "Go and buy me some water."

Nox blinked. "Alright." He stood up. "But you stay here while I'm gone." He said before he walked off to buy her some water.

Luna leaned back in her chair looking up at the sky. She folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

She didn`t know how long she had been sitting there, but it couldn`t be that long. "Hey pretty, you alone?" Luna`s eyes shot up in surprise. As she looked at a man in front of her, he was sitting where her brother sat before she sent him off. ' _Who the hell is that guy?'_ Luna didn`t seem to recognize him, but she knew she had seen him before.

Luna sat up straight. "I`m sorry, but do I know you?" She asked raising one brow.

The man smiled. "I believe we have met before, but did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"

Luna stared blankly at him. ' _What..?'_ Luna looked around. Was he talking to her? "Was that meant to be a pick up line?" The man froze, and looked at her as if she was stupid. "Ehh… Moving on." He stood up. "My name`s Hawk." He smirked and looked at her.

His hair was brown and his skin was a little tan, with green eyes. He wore a black jacket, which was open showing off his muscles, his loose pants was dark red and he had a pair of knee-high leather boots.

Luna sat there staring blankly at him. "Alright, nice to meet you I guess…" He looked at her with a smile. "Aren`t you gonna tell me your name pretty, or should I just call you Angel?"

Luna stood up. "Sorry, I don`t feel like telling my name to a complete stranger who is trying desperately to get someone to fall for him." She said before she walked off. ' _Geese, what a creep…'_

Luna wanted to find her brother and get to the inn. Then something grabbed her wrist. She whirled around to see the creepy man Hawk. "Hey, I`m sorry for sounding so creepy. Just give me a chance to get to know you."

Luna didn`t want anything to do with this creep. She tried to pull her hand out from his grip. "Let me go you creep!" She shouted.

The man grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer to his face. "Calm down, I won`t hurt you." Luna squirmed and tried to break free from his grip. "I said let me go!" She shouted once again.

The man then pulled her far into a dark alley. He pushed her into the wall holding her hands above her head. He held one of his hands over her mouth. "Shh… We don`t need to attract any attention do we?"

Luna didn`t feel like using her magic, so she kicked between the legs of the man and started to run. He had dragged her far into the alley, and before she could reach the opening, she looked behind to see if he followed. Luna looked forward right in the moment she crashed into a tall, dark male.

She fell to the ground. ' _Shit!'_ She sat up straight rubbing the back of her head. Three human figures stood before her, and two small animal figures.

Sting looked at Rogue. "Good job, you stopped her." Rogue growled at him before he knelt down in front of the female that ran into him. "Are you ok?"

Luna looked at the face in front of her. It was handsome, and up close she could see his scar over his nose more clearly. His red eye was calm, and reminded her of her own. She could feel her face turn scarlet. What was the feeling she felt inside of her, it was a feeling that she haven`t felt in two years.

Snapping back to reality, she looked in another direction avoiding his eye. "Ehh… Y-Yeah, I`m fine." She looked at him stand up.

Rogue noticed her flushed face. He reached out his hand to help her up from the ground. "Good, I was afraid you hit your head."

The female took Rogue`s hand and he helped her up on her feet. Yukino walked over to her. "Can you tell us what happened?" The female looked at her. "I was waiting for my brother to get back, then this man came walking over and everything. He tried to hit on me, then he grabbed me, and then he pulled me far inside this alley. Then when he pinned me I kicked him."

"Hey, get back here you _bitch_!" Luna turned around and saw the man stare at us. His eyes were full of fear but angry. ' _Where have I met this guy before?'_

 _~Flashback 1~_

" _Hey Lun, I found a perfect job for us!"_

" _Please don`t start with thatnickname you`re sounding like my brother, Xavier. So what kind of job?"_

" _Were going to fight some rogues, and throw them out of this small town they took over by force."_

" _Alright, I'm in."_

 _~Flashback 2~_

" _Good job Luna! You totally kicked their asses!"_

" _Hehe, thanks Crystal. Oh, Xavier."_

" _Hey Lun, did you take out that other guy?"_

" _Who, that Hawk guy who tried to hit on me?"_

" _Yeah, that guy."_

" _Oh yeah! I totally gave him a fight he surely won't forget!"_

 _~End Flashbacks~_

Luna shrugged. ' _Now I remember...'_ The blonde looked at Luna. "Is this the guy?" Luna nodded and looked away. "Alright then." He cracked his fingers before he got ready to attack. Luna watched with interest.

Sting stood a few meters away from the man that had pulled the unknown female inside the dark alley. "White dragon`s ROAR!" Sting yelled as a laser shot from his mouth and hit the man.

Luna watched as the laser hit Hawk hard and he flew backwards into the wall with a scream of pain. He then fell to the ground defeated.

Lector jumped up and down. "Great job Sting! That was amazing!" Frosch raised his paw. "Fro thinks so too." Sting walked back to the group and looked down at the short female. "There, problem solved." She stared blankly at him, and then smiled a sweet smile. "Thank you, I owe you one." Sting smiled. "It was no problem, and don`t worry you don`t owe me anything."

Rogue watched as Sting talked with the female. He could feel a good amount of magic from her, the weirdest thing was he thought it reminded him a bit of his own. Sting then introduced everyone. "I`m Sting, the white haired girl is Yukino, the emo guy is Rogue, the cat in the blue vest is Lector and the green cat in the frog costume is Frosch."

The girl looked up at Sting and smiled. "My names Shiva." Yukino placed a hand on Shiva`s shoulder. "What magic do you use?" Shiva looked at Yukino and then around, like if she was afraid and was looking for somewhere to hide. Rogue noticed Shiva was looking after someone. "I-I uhm… What magic do _you_ guys use?"

' _This is so not good!_ ' Luna thought. Yukino smiled sweetly at her. "I`m a celestial wizard which means I use keys to open gates to the celestial world. Sting and Rogue are dragon slayers and uses dragon slayer magic. Sting uses white dragon slayer magic, while Rogue uses shadow dragon slayer magic." ' _Where`s Nox when I need him?!_ ' Luna cried inside her.

Nox was walking towards the café where he had left his sister for about ten minutes ago. "I can`t believe she got me to do this." He mumbled to himself.

Nox just turned the corner and dropped the bottle of water he held in his hand. The seat were his sister sat last time he saw her was empty. He walked inside the café and asked the employees if they had seen her, and all they could say was that she walked off with a brown haired man.

Nox ran outside after they told him which direction. He walked fast as he looked around. He walked past an alley and noticed some people standing there. Backing up a bit he looked at their faces, and there she was… Nox felt like exploding after seeing the people she was talking with. He then crossed his arms walking towards them.

Rogue felt the feeling like someone was approaching and looked behind him. A slightly taller man walked towards them. Rogue nudged Sting in the side and nodded his head in the direction of the man approaching.

Catching her attention was Rogue who nudged Sting in the side. They was looking at something and she tried following their gaze. When she looked in the same direction, she saw the person walking towards them.

His arms were crossed and his eyes angry as he stopped and stood close to Luna`s face. Luna looked up at her tall brother. She smiled nervously. "Oh… H-Hey bro." He glared at her. "I told you specifically to stay put, didn`t I?"

Luna swallowed nervously. "Y-Yeah about that… It`s kind of a long story."

Nox sighed while softening his look. "I really can`t look away for a second before you`re gone, and the thing is it`s not the first time either." He looked away from his sister. "And I have a feeling it won`t be the last time either."

Luna giggled. "Sorry." Nox met his sister`s eyes and sighed. "C`mon lets go, it's getting late sis."

Rogue looked at Shiva as she started walking away with her brother, then she turned around and looked at them. "Thanks for the save guys, hope to see you later." She said before turning around following her brother. Rogue noticed how short she really was compared to her brother, and started wondering if they really were siblings.

 **I hope you liked it. It`s always nice to get reviews or criticism from people, it really helps with my writing motivation and it helps me see where I need to work on. Anyway, see ya later! ;D**


	8. Break down

**Heyo people! Next chapter`s here! I`ve really been looking forward to this chapter, and I really enjoyed writing it! Criticism and reviews are appreciated as always! ;P Anyways, enjoy! :D**

Luna and Nox walked in silence on their way back to the inn. Luna really didn`t want to talk about what had just happened. It was embarrassing enough for her to start blushing in front of that emo. Thinking about him made her face burn. She slapped both her hands against her cheeks. What was that familiar feeling inside of her? She wanted it to go away, she didn`t even know the guy!

"You ok?"

Startled by her brother`s calm voice she looked a different way. "Y-Yeah, I`m fine…" Nox tilted his head to the side looking confused at her. "You sure?"

Luna glanced at him. "I`m sure, don`t worry." Nox faced forward with his head high. "If you say so."

Luna then froze after hearing voices she remembered. She turned around and saw the source. A tall and muscular, blonde guy with a scar over his right eye walked beside three other people.

Nox stopped and tilted his head back seeing his sister staring at someone. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It`s rude to stare you know." He said with a grin on his face. She looked up at him with a smirk. "I wasn`t staring, I was observing."

Nox smirked. "C`mon, it`s time for us to take action soon." Luna nodded as she began walking towards the inn with her brother again.

Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were on their way back to the guildhall. They had just finished a job in the outskirts of Magnolia, but it lasted longer than they expected. Bickslow stretched his arms. "Damn, talk about a crappy job."

Freed stared forward. "You can say that again." Evergreen crossed her arms. "Next time I get to pick the job." Laxus rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining, we finished the job and got our reward."

The team reached the guildhall and Bickslow kicked the doors open screaming. "WERE FINALLY BACK!" Laxus shrugged and walked in. He then noticed the other guilds that where there when Makarov walked over to him. "Good to have you guys back." Laxus looked around. "We were gone for a few days and you decided to throw a party with the other guilds here?" His eyes landing on his grandfather.

Mirajane came walking over. "It`s about the assassin. There was a murder in Shirotsume town not so long ago.

Freed walked up beside Laxus. "Who did he kill this time?" Mirajane handed him a newspaper. "A man in his late forties." Freed looked through the newspaper.

Makarov looked up at his grandson. "We are cooperating with the other guilds to bring this assassin down, and we believe he is in Magnolia readying his next attack. That`s why I need you to keep your guard up." Laxus nodded.

Freed looked up from the newspaper. "What can we do to help?" He asked looking at his guild master. "I`m sending you four to the outskirts of Magnolia to examine the area tomorrow, for now you need to rest." Evergreen walked up by Laxus side. "I couldn`t be more happy to hear that." She said before walking off. Bickslow turned and looked at her. "And where are you going?" Evergreen stopped and gazed at Bickslow. "To the Fairy hills of course, I`ll see you boys later." She then turned around and walked off.

[~Time Skip - Next day~]

Laxus, Freed and Bickslow stood there inside the guildhall waiting for Evergreen to arrive. "Do woman always take so freaking long time to get ready?" Bickslow asked impatient. Freed looked at his friend. "I don`t know, I really don`t understand them."

The doors went open and Evergreen came walking in. "Alright boys, let's get going." Laxus and the others approached her. "Finally. What happened, you didn`t find the right outfit to wear?" Laxus said while looking down at her. Evergreen huffed. "Excuse me, but it takes time to look this way." She said with her head high throwing her hair behind her shoulders.

The Thunder legion reached the forest in the outskirts of Magnolia. Laxus looked around then turned to his team. "Alright, if we wanna cover as much ground as possible I think we should split up. Freed you will come with me, while Bickslow and Evergreen will go together."

Freed smirked. "Alright Laxus. Where shall we start?" Laxus started walking off. "We`ll go this way, while Bickslow and Ever go the other way." Bickslow started walking in the opposite direction of Laxus. "Sounds fair to me, c`mon Ever." Evergreen then followed Bickslow into the woods.

Laxus had stopped and waited until he didn`t see them anymore and turned to Freed. "C`mon, let`s get this over with." Freed followed as Laxus walked off. "Yes Laxus."

Luna sat there on a branch looking at her dagger, she then heard her brother in the speaker of her mask. " _Alright Luna get ready, they are heading towards you._ " Luna attached her dagger back to the straps on her right leg. She looked around. "How many?" She asked. " _Two. Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine._ " Nox answered. "Good, let`s get this job over with." She said getting ready.

She then saw Laxus and Freed walk underneath the tree she sat in. Luna looked down at her target. Damn, she was excited to fight this dragon slayer. They were a few meters away from the tree, and when they weren`t looking Luna jumped down.

Freed heard a thud and looked behind him. Nothing, there was only a tree. Laxus stopped and looked at Freed. "What`s wrong?" Freed met the dragon slayer`s worried eyes. "I believe I heard someone." Laxus looked around keeping his guard up. "Are you sure, I mean it could have been just an animal." The dragon slayer met his friend`s eyes. "I am sure, and the sound didn`t sound like an animal at all."

Luna grinned under her mask. She was ready to attack. She held her two daggers, one in each hand. Once the dragon slayer stood still she launched. Her body flying through the air towards her target. Her daggers sliced the dragon slayer`s back, and she landed a few meters away.

Freed froze. It all happened too fast for him to take it in. "LAXUS!" He yelled. Laxus fell to his knees in pain. Freed knelt down before him. "Laxus! Are you alright?!"

Luna stood up holding her daggers. Her back against them, and she turned her head to the side watching them.

Freed didn`t get an answer, but he knew that Laxus was fine. He looked towards the person that had attacked. The person stood there, it`s back against them with the head to the side looking at them. The unknown was clothed in a white assassins cloak with the hood over the head, under the hood he saw a mask. The mask only covered the mouth and nose, and he stared into the person`s eye. Around the waist was a brown belt. The person had white loose pants with straps over the knees, and black knee-high boots.

Freed felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at Laxus. The dragon slayer used Freed to hold onto while he got himself up. He then looked at the unknown person in front of them.

Luna looked at the dragon slayer. ' _Damn, he`s on his feet again. But it doesn't surprise me much, I`ve heard a lot about his strength and stubbornness.'_

Freed watched as Laxus got up and saw his back. The person had cut him real deep. The blood was flooding.

Laxus glared at the small person in front of him. "So you are the famous assassin, eh? Well let`s see how long you will be able to stand on your feet." Laxus smirked and got into fighting stance.

Luna grinned under her mask and got into her fighting position. She launched, but before the dragon slayer could hit her, she used her shadow form to get behind and kick him in the back. The dragon slayer stumbled forward before turning around, but he was too slow. Luna used her shadow form to pop out over him, and jumped down on his back making the dragon slayer hit the ground.

Freed teleports behind the assassin and draws his sword. "Dark Écriture: Pain!" Freed then writes some runes that hits the assassin.

Luna felt pain all over her body, but there was one specific place on her back. Stumbling away from the dragon slayer, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

As the assassin was in pain Freed hurried to Laxus`s side. "Laxus! Are you alright?" The dragon slayer grunted. "I`m fine." He saw the assassin scream in pain. "But what did you do?" Freed helped Laxus to his feet. "I attacked him with my Dark Écriture: Pain runes." Laxus listened closely to the scream and looked at his friend. "I don`t think _he_ is a _him_." Freed looked confused up at the dragon slayer. "What do you mean?"

Laxus looked at the assassin. "Listen to the scream, it doesn`t sound like a male at all." Freed followed Laxus gaze and looked at the assassin. He focused his hearing on the scream, and Laxus was right. The assassin was a female!

"Laxus! Freed! Are you guys ok?!" Evergreen and Bickslow came running towards them.

Luna stopped screaming once the pain was gone. She had dropped her daggers and was holding tight around herself. Her head dropped to the ground and she panted trying to clear her mind.

Evergreen saw Laxus bleeding back. "Oh my god Laxus! You`re bleeding!" She busted out. Laxus didn`t take his eyes away from the assassin for a second now that she had stopped screaming. "Don`t worry I`m fine, but we have just found ourselves an assassin we need to deal with." He said.

Luna was in the same position, holding tightly around herself while on her knees with her head hanging inches away from the ground. Her breathing was unsteady and she had absolute no idea of what to do. Then a familiar voice spoke through the speaker of her mask. " _Luna! Are you there!? Answer me damn it! Are you ok?!"_

Luna was happy to hear her brother`s voice again. "I-I`m… here..." She whispered into the microphone. A sigh of relief was heard in the speaker. " _Can you still fight?"_ Luna then realized where she was and what she was doing.

Luna gritted her teeth and got to her feet again. Her head still hanging. She grabbed one of her daggers and looked at it. She had this weird feeling inside of her, it was like someone was trying to take over her body. She smiled evilly under her mask, and then her head shot up staring at the four fairy tail wizards.

The thunder legion watched as the assassin got to her feet. Freed noticed the dagger in her right hand. Suddenly her head shot up and she stared right on them, but Freed noticed the red eye, and it looked like the others did so too. It was glowing.

Laxus took a step forward. "Stand back, I`ll handle her." He then to a deep breath "Lightning dragon`s: ROAR!" He yelled as a destructive blast was fired at the assassin.

Luna saw the attack and dodged, and then launched towards the dragon slayer. The lightning dragon slayer saw her attack and blocked her kick to the side with his right arm.

Laxus grabbed the assassin`s leg and threw her away. Her small body hit the tree and she fell to the ground, but she was quick on her feet again. As she launched to hit him, Laxus was ready. "Lightning dragon`s IRON FIST!" With his fist covered by lightning, he hit the assassin right in the stomach sending her flying into a tree again.

Luna screamed in pain as the lightning fist hit her in the stomach. She hit the tree and fell to the ground face first. ' _Damn, this is not good…'_ Her body was numb and she was shaking while trying to stand up. Her feet was trembling under her and she tightened her grip on the dagger. Staring at her target, she growled. "I won`t… lose… to a… filthy… dragon slayer…!"

"Freed, get as fast as you can back to the guild and tell them to get here." Laxus commanded not taking his eyes away from the assassin. Freed nodded. "Yes Laxus, I`ll get there as fast as I can!" He said while teleporting away making his body into runes.

Luna took her fighting stance and launched again to attack. "Shadow Fists!" She yelled as both her fists was covered by shadows. She hit the dragon slayer first in the face making him lean forward, then she punched her shadow-covered fist into his right abdomen making him stumble backwards.

"Shadow vision!" She yelled as she touched the dragon slayer`s chest. She used that magic move to blind her target. Once he was blind, she yelled. "Shadow Scythe!" Using her own shadow, she created a scythe slicing the dragon slayer across the chest.

Evergreen saw the assassin`s attack. "Laxus!" She screamed in fear. Bickslow held her back while trying to calm the fairy down. "Calm down Ever, Laxus will be fine! He is stubborn and will never give up that easily!"

Laxus fell to the ground with a thud. His chest was stinging and he finally got his sight back. He heard Evergreen scream his name and Bickslow trying to calm her down. Then he heard footsteps running towards them.

Laxus tried to get up but hit the ground faster than he expected. He looked around and there was two shadow creatures holding him down.

Luna looked at the dragon slayer and sent two shadow souls to hold him down. She than heard footsteps running towards them. She needed to finish this now if she wanted to get away.

She jumped up in the air and down towards her target on the ground, her dagger over her head ready to stab him.

Laxus saw the assassin and broke free from the shadow creatures grasps, he then took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon`s ROAR!" He yells as a destructive blast shot upwards and hits the assassin.

Luna screamed as the lightning blast hit her. Once the blast was gone, she fell to the ground. Her body was numb and she didn`t feel like moving.

Laxus sat up and watched the assassin fall to the ground without trying to get up again. Evergreen than ran to his side. "Laxus! Are you hurt? You`re bleeding!" She helped the lightning dragon slayer to his feet. "Don`t worry, it`s just a little scratch."

Freed came running towards them with team Natsu and the other guilds. "Laxus! Were here!" Freed froze when the dragon slayer turned towards him, and he saw the cut across his chest. "What happened?!" He asked in shock. Laxus gazed towards the assassin lying on the ground. "I`ll explain later, but right now let`s focus."

Luna felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them come. She couldn`t lose! She had never lost a battle! Ever! Her whole body was shaking, and she tried to stand once again. Her breathing was unsteady and shaken. Her eyes was wide open in shock, fear and anger. Her eyes then met the lightning dragon slayer.

His eyes was determent and calm at the same time, he stood ready to attack and defend both himself and his friends. She felt tears streaming down her face. How could she have been so stupid? Why was she even doing this? Whom did she even do it for? Herself, her brother?

For two years, she had killed for money! Why? How? The tears came flowing as she fell to her knees. She saw the way everyone cared for one another. How he was determent to take her life if she even touched one of his friends or family. How was she so blind? Why?

She took off her mask and looked at it before she threw it away. She then hid her face inside her hands and her head fell to the ground. The back of her hands touched the cold grass as she let the tears come flowing. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to break down now of all times? How did she only realize it first now that what she had been doing was completely wrong?! Why didn`t she stop and think about what she`d been doing?

She froze as she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Her hands still touching the ground as she sat up straight staring at the person approaching her.

Nox had taken off his mask and the hood on his assassins' cloak. He walked towards his broken sister.

Luna stared blankly at her brother crouch in front of her. Right in that moment she felt pain she had never experienced before.

Nox leaned forward and touched her forehead with his. He then cracked an evil smile and stared at her. Luna`s eyes were wide in shock and pain as more tears came running down her cheeks. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and she felt the warm blood streaming from her right side of her waist.

Nox had stabbed his own little sister, and watched as blood came streaming out from her mouth.

"…Why…?" She breathed.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I`m sorry if the fighting scene is a bit crappy, but I'm still practicing ;D I have free from school for a week now, and I hope to update not long after this chapter. It really depends on my motivation and if I get writers block or not. Well see ya in the next chapter!**


	9. New wounds, old scars

**It`s me again! I`m finally back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Reality takes up my life, and I`ve reached the midterms and things have been stressing lately. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter for now.**

"…Why…?" She breathed.

Their foreheads were still touching when Nox pulled out the dagger.

Luna felt the pain struck through her body like lightning and it was getting difficult to focus. She saw her brother`s face soften a little, and his evil smile turned soft as well. Tears started falling. "I`m sorry…!" His voice was quiet and full of pain.

Everything was blurry and the world began spinning. "N-N…Nox…" She whispered before her limp body hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Rogue stood there in silence watching. He knew there were something off about those two once he laid eyes on them, but there was this feeling deep down inside of him that felt sympathy for the girl.

Rogue then noticed the blood coming from her mouth, and was shocked once he saw the brother pull out a bloody dagger.

The sister said something, but she was too far away for him to hear her whispering. Rogue`s eyes shot up in shock as the girl fell limp to the ground.

"..!"

Sting`s voice was full of shock. "What the hell..?!" Rogue was just as shocked as everyone else was.

The brother stood up and looked at everyone. Tears was falling down his face as he ran a hand through his two-colored hair and sighed. He grinned at Rogue as his body turned into a shadow and disappeared.

Rogue had a hard time moving after seeing the grin on the man`s face before he disappeared. He got to his senses when Wendy and Sherria ran over to the girl.

"You saw it too right?" Sting`s voice was worried. "Saw what?" He asked gazing at his blonde friend.

Standing next to him, Sting crossed his arms over his chest looking worried at Wendy and Sherria trying to heal the girl. "It`s them, isn`t it?" The blonde asked meeting crimson eyes.

Rogue closed his eyes. "Yeah, there`s no doubt." He remembered the same girl who ran into him, and the taller protective male. He opened his eyes again, and saw the lightning dragon slayer pick up the small body. He was carrying her in bridal style as he walked by.

It was already sundown once they all arrived at the Fairy Tail guildhall. Laxus walked off carrying the short assassin into the infirmary.

Once Freed had reached the guild to bring backup, Makarov summoned Porlyusica in case of someone being injured.

* * *

Lightly grunting her eyes slowly began to open. She didn`t remember what had happened, and she had absolute no idea of where she was. Her red and blue eyes tried to examine the room, but it was hard since she was lying down and her sight of vision was blurry.

The short girl tried to sit up straight, but a hand on the chest stopped her. "I wouldn`t do that if I was you."

Luna laid down carefully again while looking at the old woman who had stopped her. She didn`t look too old, and her red-crimson eyes was calm. Her pink hair was tied in a bun by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face.

She looked a bit annoyed, but her eyes said something else. The woman placed her hand on Luna`s forehead. "Your fever has gone down for now, but you`re still a bit warm." She said before turning to the table beside the bed. There was a lamp, and a bowl of water standing on top. The old woman twisted a cloth and placed it on her forehead. "There, it shall cool you down for a bit."

The feeling of the cold cloth was relaxing, and Luna let her guard down for once in her life. She stared into the calm, crimson eyes of the woman sanding over her. A calming and warm smile was placed on the woman`s mouth. "You need to rest child." She said before walking out of the room.

Luna obeyed as the woman closed the door behind her. Luna made sure she didn`t hear anyone approach the door as she tried to get up once more, but she stopped half way as the pain struck through her body. She lied down carefully and looked under the sheets. Someone had taken of her clothes, but she was still wearing her black shorts and sports bra. Her stomach was coved in bandages, and she saw a red spot of blood on her right waist. Whenever she tried to turn or sit up straight, it stung.

Luna decided to give up and tried to find a comfortable position without turning too much. Once she was comfortable she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Porlyusica came walking from the infirmary and headed for the Fairy Tail master. Rogue watched closely as the old woman talked with the master. Sting quickly noticed and smirked. "You curious?"

Rogue gazed at his blonde friend. "Yes, is there a problem about that?" Sting was also curious but didn`t want to show it, and Rogue knew that. "No."

Yukino had been holding on a question for a while until she couldn`t hold it back any longer. "Rogue?" She asked carefully.

"Hmm?" The raven-haired boy looked at her with his crimson eyes. "Was it shadow magic that man used to get away?"

Rogue looked down at the table while thinking back. "Yes, according to what I saw it was shadow magic. Why?" He gazed into the albino`s eyes.

Trying to avoid his gaze, she looked a different way. "I mean, when we met them he was her brother wasn`t he? Doesn`t that mean she also uses shadow magic?"

Rogue averted his gaze towards the old woman and the Fairy Tail master. "There is a possibility, yes."

Once the old woman were finished talking to the old guild master, she walked back into the infirmary.

The tiny guild master started heading towards them, and Rogue sat up straight as the old man approached. "The Sabertooth members are allowed to leave, but according to Laxus the assassin is a mage with shadow magic. That`s why I'm asking you Sting if we can borrow Rogue until further notice?"

The twin dragons looked at each other before back down at the tiny old man. Sting cleared his throat. "Sure, I don`t mind as long as Rogue agrees? I on the other hand needs to get back to the guild."

The old Fairy Tail master adjusted his gaze to Rogue. "Do you agree staying here to keep an eye on the assassin?"

Rogue looked at the others before down at the old man. "Sure, I don`t mind as long as I get a place to stay." He answered plainly

The master nodded. "Good, the guild will fix you a place to stay for the time being."

The old man walked off and Rogue looked at his guild mates. Sting stood up and took the word. "Alright, let`s get to the inn, pack our stuff and leave." Everyone stood up and Rogue walked off with the others.

* * *

Rogue was on his way back to the Fairy Tail guild. He was carrying a bag with spare clothes and some other stuff. He didn`t want Frosch to stay for his safety, and Frosch had just caught a cold so Lector would be taking care of him.

Rogue arrived at the Fairy Tail guildhall. The Mermaid Heel members walked past him once he opened the doors, and he was happy he didn`t see Blue Pegasus there anymore. Thinking about Blue Pegasus`s team leader gave him chills down his spine.

He shook his head and walked up to the guild master. He placed his bag on the floor and looked at the tiny old man sitting on the bar counter. "I`m back. Has the assassin woken up yet?"

The tiny guild master looked at the shadow dragon. "I haven`t heard anything from Porlyusica yet, but you can go and check if you want?" Rogue nodded and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

A few hours of rest was enough. She slowly opened her eyes letting them get used to the dim light. She took a deep breath before yawning, even though it stung a bit in her wound it felt nice.

' _Damn, I've never slept so heavily before in my life._ ' She thought. She started looking around. To her left the old lady stood working on some medicines or something, she looked to her right and saw a person. Her eyes shot up in surprise after seeing him, he must have been there long since he was sound asleep.

The old woman must have noticed she was awake, and Luna looked up at the woman standing over her. "I need to examine your wound and clean it. So I need you to try to get up, I`ll help you if you need it."

Luna nodded and tried carefully to sit up straight. The pain stung and she gritted her teeth in pain. The old woman placed a hand on her back helping her up. Luna removed the sheets and placed her bare feet carefully on the cold wooden floor.

"Good, now sit still and lift your arms so I can remove the bandages." The woman told her. Luna didn`t hesitate and obeyed. She observed as the woman removed the bandages and grabbed a cloth.

Luna bit down on her lip trying to focus on something else in the room. She didn`t want to look at the wound because she knew it was as bad as it felt. The room smelt like medicine and bandages.

Rogue shot his eyes up once he heard talking. Porlyusica was helping the girl to sit up straight. He watched as the old mage cleaned her wound and wrapped a new bandage around her waist. He noticed the scars on her back. There were so many that he didn`t bother to count them.

"I`ll be right back. Sit still and don`t try to lay down yet, ok?" The old woman said waiting for a response. Luna nodded and watched her walk out of the room. She then remembered the shadow dragon. She met his staring eyes but turned forward quickly.

The silence took over and the only sounds in the room were their breathing. A sudden growl filled the room, and Luna placed her hands on her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Startled by the sudden question she looked at him in shock. He tilted his head. "You heard me. Are you hungry?" He repeated. Luna looked away in embarrassment and nodded a small nod.

Porlyusica came walking in right after and walked straight to the assassin. "I have some questions for you, do you think you can answer them?" The girl nodded.

"Good. Let`s start off with some easy questions; What`s your full name?" The old mage asked her. Rogue stood up and walked around the bed to stand beside Porlyusica. He looked at the pale girl.

She took a deep breath. "Luna. Luna Arch." She claimed without taking her gaze from Porlyusica`s crimson eyes. "Good. How old are you?" The woman asked.

Luna didn`t hesitate, and Rogue saw that she was ready to confess. "Seventeen." Porlyusica wrote her answers down on a note pad she had. "What about your family?"

Rogue saw her flinch and bite down on her lower lip. Sadness filled her eyes, and something inside of him made him want to hold her. His eyes softened a bit, but he needed to remember that she was an assassin. A murderer.

She took a few deep breaths before answering. "My brother`s name is Nox Arch… Our father abandoned us when I was just two, and when I was five… our mother… died in a… a fire." Rogue listened carefully and saw the tears in her eyes. She fought them back and shook her head. However, he knew there were a lot more to the story than she wanted to tell.

Porlyusica wrote it down before looking back at her. "What happened with you and your brother after the fire?"

Rogue saw the tears fall down her cheeks, and the pain in her eyes. It was clearly she had a dark and painful past behind her that she wasn`t ready to share with anyone yet. She shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears.

Rogue felt a bit sorry for her, but either way he kept his guard up in case. "I-I`m sorry…" She whispered between her sobs. Porlyusica looked understanding down on her. She placed her hand on the girl`s head. "It`s alright, if you`re not ready to talk we`ll wait." She said and walked off.

Luna felt the shadow dragon`s eyes on her. She tried to stop the tears but had trouble with it. "What, can`t an assassin have feelings too?" She asked sobbing, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

She knew she had surprised him with the question and grinned. She looked up at him with a straight face, and was hoping for no further question about her past. It was painful enough for her to remember.

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. I really don`t understand how you turned into an assassin?"

Luna gazed into the one visible crimson eye of his. "I don`t intend to tell you anything." She snapped looking away.

The shadow dragon was watching her. She knew it. His gaze was burning a hole into her soul. Luna poked her head to the side. "Why are you still here? I mean, I don`t intend to tell you anything else."

"I know." He said plainly while walking off. Luna watched as he sat down in the same chair he had been sleeping in. "What kind of answer is that?" She asked confused.

Rogue stared into her red and blue eyes. He wanted to know her story, but he knew she wouldn't let him in that easy.

She watched him as he stared into her red eye. Once she turned her back against him, he noticed the scars again. The bandages and her top covered most of them, but he saw the ones going up towards her shoulder blades.

Rogue was about to open his mouth as Porlyusica came walking in. This time she was empty handed and headed towards the assassin. She looked up at her with tired and wet eyes. Porlyusica stopped before her. "Surprisingly your wound is starting to heal already, and the bleeding has stopped for now. It wasn`t too deep so you`ll be free to move around from now on, but I want you to take it easy." A growl cut off the old woman. Rogue tried to hold his laugh as the assassin placed a hand over her stomach again.

Porlyusica placed a hand on her head. "You must be hungry. Rogue here will help you to get some food." She said while stroking her silk hair. Once she had walked out from the room Rogue stood up.

He sighed. "C`mon, let`s go and get you some food." The assassin groaned as she got up. She walked passed him bare foot clenching her stomach. Rogue noticed she didn`t wear a lot of clothes, and placed a hand on her shoulder before she reached the door. "Want to put some more clothes on before you go?"

She stopped. "I`m fine." She answered plainly without looking at him before reaching for the door. Rogue rolled his eyes and followed her. Thanks to her wound she didn`t really walk that fast.

The assassin stopped in her tracks once the guildhall came into sight. Rogue tried to follow her stare and his eyes landed on an unknown woman talking with the Fairy Tail master. The assassin`s eyes were wide in shock seeing the unknown woman.

 **Well that wraps it up for this chapter. I hope you liked it, and I`m sorry if Porlyusica was off character. Don`t forget to review and I`ll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
